


Triptychon

by rotaryshakes



Category: Flatliners
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryshakes/pseuds/rotaryshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postmovie. Nelson/Dave slash. How Joe, Rachel, and Randy find out about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptychon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is mine, kids.

Joe finds out one rainy night, drowning his sorrows in some bar on the edge of town. He's on his fifth gin and tonic and enjoying the quiet buzz that fills his body. He knows that the pleasant feeling is not going to last long, but right now he doesn't care. He's gonna get up his courage soon; he's gonna track down the girls he's filmed and apologize, and then Anne's gonna come back to him. She has to. Cause if she doesn't, he might as well just keep drinking till he doesn't feel anything anymore. So Joe downs his drink and slides off the stool to leave as long as he is still halfway steady, and that's when he sees them at the end of the bar, sitting huddled together on a bench in the corner. Dave's arm is around Nelson's shoulders, and Nelson is whispering something into his friend's ear. Dave's grin turns decidedly salacious, and that's when Joe sighs and turns around. It's not as if he's not happy for them – and it is not as if anything could still surprise him about his friends anyway – but right now he just doesn't have the heart to look at something like that.

She's not stupid, not at all. A bit slow sometimes, maybe. But how is she supposed to know? Everyone is worried about Nelson after he almost didn't come back to them, and he and Dave have always been close, so it's just natural that he stays with Nelson for a few days afterwards. She doesn't push Dave. It hurts, though – after all, it was him who'd been all over her, and now he doesn't even call her, though he's nice enough when she sees him on campus somewhere. So one morning she buys coffee and bagels and walks up to his flat, and when she knocks, it's Nelson who opens the door, and when he can't look into her eyes, that's when she knows. She hands him the bag filled with breakfast and tells him she hopes they'll have a good day, and then she goes to the old church to have a good long cry over loosing the only two men she's ever been in love with.

Randy has not had a good day, and he's still shaken up by recent events – so much that in fact he's even thinking of giving up the whole book thing. So all he wants is to brush up, change clothes, and go home to fall onto the sofa. He walks into the locker room, and it takes him a second to realize that he's not alone, although it's already late in the evening. Dave looks like a kid that's just been caught with the hand in the cookie jar, but Nelson still has his arms around his waist and smirks at Randy, raising an eyebrow. One of these days Randy might just do something nasty with a scalpel to him for the constant irritation Nelson so happily provides, but it's late and he's too tired to care about anything much right now. Plus, knowing Nelson, he'd probably enjoy it, so it's probably a good thing for everybody Dave is dealing with him now. Realizing that it might be easier to change clothes at home, he rolls his eyes and mutters a half-hearted curse before turning around. As he's leaving, he'd swear he can hear Nelson chuckle.


End file.
